confessions of a back up dancer kagome style
by heelsoverhead69
Summary: CH.10 up! R&R and maybe you'll like it you'll definately wanna read this story after the first chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

CONFESSIONS OF A BACK UP DANCER. (KAGOME STYLE)  
INTRO

RING!!!!!!!!!!

"AH!! WHERE'S THE FIRE?!?!?!?"

THUMP...

"God damn alarms....," I said sleepily.

"Kagome you're going to be late for school!" my mom yelled.

"Surprise, Surprise," I muttered to myself.

"Just kidding, but hurry up! Miroku called and he'll be here any minute!" my mom yelled back at me.

"WHAT! Why would he be coming here?" I asked myself.

Forgetting what she just said, I had a quick shower. After brushing my teeth and what-not, I opened ,my walk-in closet and examined the mountains of clothing that I had stored in there. After about five minutes, I had decided on some bright-orange low-rise pants, and a matching orange top that was quite revealing. It was on of those ones that you don't wear a bra with or it'll ruin it, and it was a halter. But it wasn't tight, I can't explain it but it had excess material hanging off of the top around the chest area, (the revealing part) and there was a noticeable band that goes along under your boobs keeping them from being non-push-upy. So in right now.

Maybe today was the day he'd notice me...then again I said that to myself everyday, and everyday I'd wear something outrageous, but it just doesn't seem to be enough.sigh

KNOCK KNOCK

There was murmuring downstairs and then a tap on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I told whoever it was (but I had an idea).

"Ready to go?" Miroku asked me (I was right, it was him). "Oooo, nice ensemble."

"Thanks and no, I haven't even done my hair yet! Why did you decide to get me any ways?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood, and thought 'hey, why not pick up my best friend?' " He watched as I put a bit of mousse in my hair and sprayed it with hair spray to give it the final touches.

"Yea, right. Since when are you my best friend? And every time you pick me up to go to school it's, 'by the way...'" I told him. I had now moved on to doing my make up.

"Damn. Sure I'm your best friend...whatever, hurry up and maybe I'll ask you in the car. By the way..." he started but I stopped him there.

"Let me guess..." this time he stopped me.

"No, I was just gonna say that you look stunning today, as always. You don't even need to put eye liner on."

Okay, so it wasn't what I expected him to say, but please, can't he tell the difference between 'mascara' and 'eye-liner'?

"It's mascara," I corrected him. "And thanks, but I totally didn't put any on yesterday, and my eyelashes didn't curl like I wanted them to."

"Uh, just to tell you, us guys don't notice eyelashes...(I turned around to look at him)Whoa. Okay then, there IS a difference but come on let's go!"

I grabbed a hair elastic and walked over to Miroku. I grabbed the little strand or hair hanging at the back of his head and tied it up.  
"Alright, I just have to grab my purse!"

I re-entered my closet and instantly found my orange black clutch. Then I grabbed my make-up case and p.e. strip, stuffed them in my back pack and headed over to get my shoes.

Miroku came and stood beside me.

"It still amazes me how many pairs of...everything you have..." he stared in awe at the amount of shoes I had covering one wall of my closet."

"Me too." I said. And it was true, I don't know why but I have this thing with money. I can't seem to NOT spend it.

I finally picked some shiny black slip-on heels.

"Good choice." Miroku stated, not actually looking at the shoes.

HONK

"COMING!" Miroku shouted.

"What the hell? Who's with you?"

"Inuyasha."

"Doesn't he have his own car?"

"Yea, but at school he decided to come with me to pick you up."

"Right."

We headed downstairs and into the kitchen where I grabbed a Special K bar. Great for on the go.

"See ya, mom"

"Bye sweetie! Hope you have fun at school!" I love my mom, she's so clueless.

"Since when is school fun?" I responded.

"Ha ha, what a kidder!" Miroku fake laughed pointing at me. "See you later ma'am," he said as I closed the back door.

"You're such a suck up, you know that?" I asked him.

"Yea, but only so that you can hang out with me. You know how your mom is about guys..."

"We've known each other since I was born..." (He's older so we've known each other all our lives).

"Oh, so I suppose you'd rather your mom NOT let you drive with me?"  
"God, what took you guys so long?" Inuyasha grumpily asked us as Miroku let me into his car before getting in himself.

Miroku had a black convertible Mercedes Benz, that I loved to death.

"Kagome had to put eye-liner on," Miroku responded

"Mascara. And it didn't take that long, I mean if you guys would've just told me you were coming.." I trailed off.

"That's right we needed to ask you something." Miroku said.

"We? It was your idea!" Inuyasha reminded him.

"Well, whatever. Kagome we...I, was wondering if you'd dance in our next video?"

Miroku and Inuyasha were famous singers and I'm sometimes a back-up dancer for Miroku, since I haven't been lucky enough to be famous myself.

"What do you mean for both of you?" I asked. "Are you guys doing a new song together?"

"Yea, we're doing 'I like That'"

I almost spat out my special K.

"HAHAHA!" I started laughing histerically! (Oh, I also had this thing with laughing, once I start, I can't stop).

"What the hell's so funny?" Inuyasha glared at me, but started laughing himself.

That made me stop in an instant. Thank God, who knows how long I would've been laughing for!

"What?" I asked.

"You just spat something on your shirt, HA HA!"

'God what a jerk,' I thought trying to find out where the little piece of 'something' went.

"Where?" I asked, looking under the bands of my top.

"No, it's in deeper..." his voice trailed off, making me look up, only to find him staring at my chest. (Yea, he's a creeper, just like Miroku!)

"God, just for that I'm not gonna dance for you guys," I glared at Inuyasha, but then stopped, I was blushing hard core, and I didn't think my blush was very intimidating. (I also have a thing with blushing...my cheeks don't cool down for at least 10 minutes).

Miroku punched Inuyasha in the arm, "You ruin everything, jeez. Kagome you HAVE to dance, you're the only one who will know how to do the dance moves we've choreographed!"

(Okay I know what you guys are thinking. 'THEY CHOREOGRAPH?!' but hey, work with me okay!)

"What about Sango?" I asked crossing my arms and raising my right eyebrow.

(Yes Sango dances too, and is my best friend).

"That's what I said," Inuyasha said looking back at me. "Glad to see we actually agree on something!"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"We're gonna need both of you," Miroku said.

"You won't be needing JUST two dancers though," I remarked.

"I know, that's been taken care of, but we need two MAIN ones. That's where you guys come in." Miroku winked at me from his rearview mirror.

"If Sango's gonna do it then I guess I'm in, but ONLY if she wants to, got it?"

We had finally pulled into the school parking lot, and Miroku pulled into his parking spot. (okay it's not HIS, but everyone knows better than to park in that spot...Same with Inuyasha's spot. And mine...and Sango's...) We got out of the car and started heading into the school.

"She already agreed to do it so I guess you're in!"

"Oh, that's depressing," I tried to act happy, I really did...(Okay, so I lied.)

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not too excited about this either," Inuyasha said putting his arm around my neck. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Yea, whatever..." I pushed his arm off of me. "Hey, look over there, isn't that your guys' posse? I pointed.

"I'm not too sure, I can't tell, are they behind that group of girls...shit, RUN!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and they were off.

'It worked everytime.' I smirked to myself. I pushed open the front doors into the school, only to find the person I was dreaded the most.

"Hello beautiful, and might I say, you're looking magnificant today, as always. Trying to impress somebody are we? Well it's working!"

"Good morning to you too, Kouga. And no I'm not trying to impress anyone." I lied. (What? I'm allowed to lie right?)

Kouga put his arm around my waist and dragged me along with him.

"Don't be so modest! I know you have feelings for me. EVERYBODY knows, it's a matter of time before you come open to me."

"Uh..." I was at a loss of words, where did this guy come off saying stuff like that?

"See, you're blushing!"

'Shit.' I guess the blush from before hadn't rubbed off yet, which made my face go even more pink.

"No I'm not, I'm just...mad." I've gotta stop lying to the guy.

"WHAT?! Who's made you mad?! I'll get 'em for you! You just tell me who's done it, and I'll pound 'em into the ground for you. Come on now, don't be shy!"

Well at least he took his arm off of me, but now his hands are on my shoulders. At this point I was trying to decide if I should tell him who made me mad...Inuyasha, or Miroku? When all of a sudden, out of no where, un-expectedly, it all happend so quickly, k, are you ready for it?

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Kouga and I froze and looked over to see Sango running towards both of us.

Yea, I expected Inuyasha to come to my rescue, but she'll have to do.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked dumbstuck. "Don't tell me you're jealous! There's plenty of me to go around!"

He did NOT just say that...

"Well, what I meant was, would you mind walking with me...to the ...library?" Sango was obviously making this up as she was going.

But I didn't understand what she was doing...

"I'd be glad to!" Kouga said, a bit too quickly. "So, what kind of book are you looking for?" he asked, walking away with his arm around Sango.

"Uhm...I'm not sure yet..." Sango quickly looked back at me and mouthed 'you owe me'.

True true. Sango knows how annoying Kouga can be, but I really needed to talk to her right now. I guess I'll just catch her in 2nd block.

I decided that I'd just go to my locker since I didn't know where Miroku and Inuyasha had run off to. I chuckled to myself.

That's when I saw him, and I stopped right in the middle of the staircase. It was Hojo. Okay, I'm not shy by default, but around him I'm a mess.

He was at the bottom of the staircase, talking to someone. I recognized him as Inuyasha, but there was someone walking up to them. Damn. It was Kikyo.

Long story short: we don't like each other and she tends to make my life a living hell, so I'm a bitch right back. I mean just because she's going out with Inuyasha and she has a record deal and LOTS of money, doesn't mean she's better than me! It just means, she's noticed more...but it's not fair because we look the same, well we don't I mean, she has a bit of baby fat on her cheeks, (but if you HAD to say it, i'd say that SHE was a less hot version of ME) and evil took a human form in her. She may seem like your typical, selfish, back-stabbing, bitch-face, ho-bag, but she's so much more. She was a grotsky little biotch.

By now Inuyasha was about to turn around and Kikyo was approaching Hojo. Inuyasha hadn't seen her. How DARE she talk to him! Well he wasn't exactly mine, but still, it hurt. I started descending the stairs and was about to yell out to Inuyasha, when some jerk decides to run blindlessly into me.

I somehow lost my footing and THANK GOD that I was near the bottom of the stairs, cuz I started to fall. I closed my eyes as I landed on the cold hard floor beneath me.

"Well there's MY life story..." I started mumbling as someone helped me up. It was Inuyasha.

"God, you're such a clutz," he chuckled at me as I started brushing off the dust on my clothing.

"Nothing get's past you does it?" I responded.

"Well I like to think of it as...HEY!" oops I guess I shouldn't have said that, I mean I could practically see a vein sticking out of Inuyasha's forehead.

"Take it easy there!" I told him as we walked away. We walked a few steps until we were at my locker. "Why doesn't he ever talk to me?" I asked glancing at Hojo.

"Maybe 'cuz he's an airhead and doesn't notice anything unless it starts talking to them. Literally."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Take a look right now he's talking to... omg, DON'T look, it's Kikyo!" he whispered as he turned his back on the two.

"Wow, and here I thought you guys were going out...?" I stated, sticking my back pack in my locker and grabbing my necessities for math class.

"We are, but she's so annoying, she clings onto me like I'm a teddy bear or something. And I know there's good and bad in everybody, but she's WAY too up-front about it. I think it's about time I called it quits with her, I even wrote a song about it..." He grabbed my lock and locked my locker up with it and we started walking in Hojo and Kikyo's direction.

"Really? Are you gonna do it right now? Cuz while you're at it, maybe I could talk to Hojo."

"No, I can't break up with her, she'd just think I'm kidding. I gotta get her to dump me."

"HA. How're you gonna pull that one?"

"Uhm, I've gotta find someone to play along with me, then she'll get jealous."

"So, you're gonna cheat on her? I LOVE the idea." I thought of all the nasty things I could spread around about her...

"Then kiss me."

I was pretty sure I cleaned my ears out today, but just to be sure that maybe I heard wrong I asked him to repeat what he just said.

"Say WHAT?"

"No, not say, KISS."

"Are you sure I was the one who fell down the stairs, or was that you, cuz I think you bumped your head on the way down." We were now closing in on the two as they looked up and saw us passing them.

"It's now or never," I heard him say, and as I was about to say 'how about never' he pushed me up against a locker and pressed his lips against mine!

'What the hell was he thinking?! I didn't like him, he didn't like me, we were just FRIENDS, why couldn't he have waited until we found Sango to do this?! ooo...he IS a good kisser, maybe I should just kiss him back...'

But before I had a chance to do so, there was a shriek coming from Kikyo's direction.

"INUYASHA! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!?" she spat.

He took his lips off of mine, and turned his head, "No, actually, it's NOT a joke." Then he turned his head back at me. I was SO jumpy at this point, that I was gonna slap Inuyasha. Then Kikyo did it for me.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR HER ! SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME ! AND SHE WON'T MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

I wasn't just gonna stand there with my lips looking like they were numb, so I pushed Inuyasha off of me and screamed back, "EXCUSE ME?! I SO DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU, YOU HAVE FAT ON YOUR FACE! (everyone had gathered around us by now and started laughing at the remark.) And no WONDER he's leaving you! You go around flirting with other guys! And you can't dance, so no WONDER he hasn't asked you to dance for him!"

Kikyo was definitely shocked at this statement. "Pardon me, but I happen to be FLAWLESS," she said as she flipped her hair back and a couple pieces of her extensions fell out.

"She even has fake hair!" someone shouted.

"You've only been going out with me for your social status, and I'm sick of it! I could find someone WAY better to go out with who actually CARES about me!" Inuyasha shouted out of no where.

"But why HER." Kikyo was nearly in tears by now.

"Well for one..." he looked over at me only to find that I wasn't standing there anymore.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening! Why did he kiss me? WHY!? I've liked him ever since the 8th grade, but I never actually believed myself that I did, and now this only confirms things! What do I do!?"

I had found Sango in the library, Kouga no where in sight.

"Uhm, just calm down. I'll talk to him in my next class alright? There's nothing to worry about. It'll all pass over by lunch time."

I sure hope she's right...

"So where'd Kouga go?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh, Miroku saw him with his arm around me and practically dragged him outside, so I'm gonna go ahead and say that I think they're duking it out outside," she said.

RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

"UGH....." we both slurred in unison.

"Well I guess I'll meet you in the cafeteria at lunch, Sango."

"Alright, and don't worry about it i'll get it all staightened out alright?"

"Mhm....c ya."

And off I went to math class. Luckily Hojo was in that class, oh wait, he saw the whole thing.

Wow, I'm finally done. This was just the intro chapter so don't worry, all the dancing and such will be starting in the next chapter.

Please review so that I know if you guys have something that you wanna see happen or not happen but i'm not making any promises!

Oh, and if they do happen to sing, which they will, the artist that the songs are by don't exist in here haha.

So I hope you guys enjoy the story, i'm almost done the second chapter so I'll try to pick up the pace k? c ya guys later!

xoxox love ya! xoxox  
Well it's Kagome's story about her being a back-up dancer,and moving her way up in the world.The story beginning is a little odd,but it'll improve promise;)r&r plz!


	2. It's riot time!

disclaimer: i don't own anything unfortunately

**Confessions of a back up dancer**

It's riot time!

'God, I thought that bell would've never rang.' I thought as I exited the math room.

"Kagome! KAGOME! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Hojo frantically pushing his way through the crowd of students in the hallway. Somebody pinch me.

"Uh..hey, what can I do for ya?.." I somehow found the words I was looking for.

"I was just wondering, would you like to go to the Riot tonight? A whole bunch of people are going and it's be nice if you came."

(The riot is kinda like a bar, but you don't need id to get in)

My first impulse was grabbing the person next to me and screaming, "OH MY GOD! HE'S ASKING ME TO HANG OUT TONIGHT!" My second was to say," I'd love to!" and that's what I did.

"Great see you there then!" Hojo waved as he walked off.

I headed for the cafeteria.

"What's with the grin?" Inuyasha asked as I sat beside Sango at our usual table.

"What grin? I'm not grinning! " I smiled. Then I stopped remembering this morning's incident.

"Oh, sorry. I meant what's with the smile? Your smile's so big I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off of your face." Inuyasha stated.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Sango and Miroku. "Hojo just asked me to go to the Riot tonight!" I squealed.

"Sorry to crash the party, but he's inviting everyone he knows so that it'll be a fun night..." Miroku said shielding his face.

"I don't care. At least he TALKED to me! Miroku, I'm not gonna hit you!"

"So do you want to get ready to get ready at your place tonight?" Sango asked.

"Why not your place?"

"Hello. You have a walk-in closet!" Sango stated.

"Oh right...."

"Did you two wanna do something before we go, and after?" Miroku asked.

"Sure!" Sango said, before I could refuse.

"Alright, I can probably get my brother to boot for us tonight,"Inuyasha thought out loud.

"By the way..." I started, looking off in Sesshomaru's direction.

Inuyasha held up his fork and stared me down. "If you tell me my brother looks hot today i'll stab this in your eye."

I shot my hands up defensively. "Wasn't gonna..."

In pe class...

"So did you talk to Inuyasha?" I whispered to Sango. I was folding my t-shirt over and tying it up the back.

"Yeah, he says he feels like an idiot, because he knows you like Hojo," she whispered back. She was doing the same with her t-shirt.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?!" I was now folding over my short shorts.

"What doesn't it mean! You're such a ditz! It means that he likes you, but he thinks that you don't like him back," She was doing the same with her shorts. (we do it everyday)

"....he LIKES me?!" I wasn't whispering anymore.

"Shhh! Yea, he does."

We grabbed our bags and were now making our way into the gym. We put our stuff down beside Miroku and Inuyasha's and headed over to the two.

"Why are you crossing your arms, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Because she forgot she wasn't wearing a bra today, and therefore forgot to bring her bra," Sango stated matter - of - factly.

"Here," Inuyasha said, as he placed his zip-up hoodie on my shoulders.'

"Uh, thanks," I said putting my arms in the sleeves.

"No problem," he smirked.

SMACK!

"Don't you get a clue, Miroku? God, just because i'm wearing shorts..."Sango started.

"Short, shorts," Miroku said, covering his red face.

"Ah, whatever."

TWEET!

"Okay everybody! Get over here!" said our pe teacher, Myoga. "Since you guys had all yester day to perfect your dances, today you'll be performing them."

"WHAT!? But sir, we don't even have our proper clothing here!" Sango cried.

"What does that matter? I don't care if you guys arn't wearing any underwear! You're ALL doing it today!" I blushed as he said this...

"We'll go first!" Miroku said in a girly voice.

"Miroku you went yesterday!" Myoga shouted.

"I know, that wasnt' me, it was Kagome!" he shouted back.

"Okay, let's see what you've got!"

'God what an idiot.'

They started with they're back to the audience and their heads down.

"This is gonna be fun," Sango said enthusiastically.

I took the sweatshirt off, regretting it later.

Then the music started, and they sang.

**So, so, so scandalous**

**(baby)**

the two turned around and walked seducively toward the front of the stage.

**You know you wanna sing with us**

**(baby)**

Sango started off the first verse, staring down Inuyasha

**Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet**

She turned around as I took over

**Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet**

**  
**Sango sang the next part as kagome started shaking her ass beyonce style with her arms in front of her

**You got me feening and you got me feeling weak**  
**Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world**

Now it was Sango's turn to strut her stuff as I sung my part

**You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough**

Then we both shook our upper bodies as we sang together

**I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby  
**

Then we turned around and started walking back to where we began

**  
Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)**

And we ended there to leave a little room for the imagination.

"You guys were HOT!" Miroku told us after gym class.

"We know," Sango and I giggled.

"Well I'm off to my next class, see you two later," and with that Miroku was off, followed by Inuyasha.

"Well I'm off to science, see you after school Kagome," Sango said and walked away.

And I was left holding onto Inuyasha's sweater.

After school...............

'I can't believe he likes me! But what about Hojo.....' my thoughts were cut short by someone honking their car horn. It was Miroku.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Sango shouted from Miroku's back seat.

"Fine. Here's your sweat-shirt Inuyasha," I said not even looking into his eyes.

"Thanks."

"Off to the mall then?" Miroku asked.

"You know it!" Sango and I sing - songed.

**  
**At the mall....

"How about this dress?" I asked Inuyasha after getting out of the dressing room, now checking myself out in the mirror.

Inuyasha was staring really hard at me, with his jaw open. Then he quickly recovered. "Uh, a little showy wouldn't you say?"

The dress WAS short. It was hardly even covering my ass! It was a mini tube dress, pink and black, and...WHOA, I was pretty much hanging out of this thing!

"So...you don't like it?" I teased, swaying the dress back and forth...well I swayed the little bit of dress on me.

"I...uh, I didn't say that..." Inuyasha stuttered, still staring.

"WHOA! I didn't know towels were IN this season," Miroku said looking me up and down.

"It's not a towel! It's a dress!" Sango stated coming out of her change room.

She was wearing an uber tight pink baby tee, with an incredibly large belt, oh wait, it was an incredibly short skirt. It was hot pink and had a small amount of frills on the bottom, trying to make it some-what longer.

"Wow," was all Miroku could say.

"Oh my goodness, you HAVE to purchase that outfit for tonight Sango!" I said, delightedly.

"Yeah do it!" Inuyasha said,"it looks good on you."

"Thanks, alright I'll do it, if Kagome buys that dress."

"WHAT!? I was only trying it on! I wasn't planning on buying it!"

"Why not? It's sexual!" Miroku said, moving closer towards me.

I backed away as Inuyasha blocked Miroku's path.

"If you don't buy it, I'm buying it for you, and i'm forcing you to wear it!" Sango said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, fine! Then you're also buying me some shoes to go with them!" I said changing back into my orange outfit.

"Don't you already have all the pairs of shoes in the world?" Inuyasha stated, more than asked.

"As if!"

Outside my house...

"We'll pick you up in an hour!" Miroku shouted driving off.

"See ya then!" I shouted back.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time!" Sango said dragging me into my own house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had to add this little Riot night! and that Scandalous part was badly described. My bad! I'm sorry this is my first time EVER writing! so i hope you guys review! chapter 3 might be better lol iuno if i'm any good, maybe i should quit while i'm ahead, or in my case while I have my face in the dirt.


	3. It's riot time! part 2

disclaimer: i dont own nothing...

**CONFESSIONS OF A BACK UP DANCER KAGOME STYLE**

"Well? How do I look?"

"Awesome!" I squealed back at Sango.

"Good! And you look great too! You'll be the 'F-T-I-T-R!' " Sango replied.

"But i'm not too sure about the dress...the what?" I said unsurely, pulling down at the dress.

"The Finest Thing In The Room! And don't be stupid. Inuyasha totally GAWKED at you in the mall!"

"WHAT?! I mean...I don't care what HE thinks! You know I like Hojo!"

"HA! And I have a crush on Miroku, nice try!"

"But Sango...you DO have a crush on him..."

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

HONK!

"OHMYGODTHEY'REHERE!" we squealed together.

"Okay, stay calm. Aren't you excited?!" Sango asked, still squealing.

"Oh, yea. I'm bursting with fruit flavour," I said OVER-enthusiastically. But I guess Sango didn't really catch it.

"Okay, you exit the house first," Sango said.

"As if! I have to lock up my house anyways!" I said shoving her out of my house.

"Holy shit..." Miroku said slowly, starring a little too hard at Sango.

She was wearing what they bought at the mall with baby - blue flats (since she's already kinda tall) and her hair was scrunched and shiny. She had on blue eye shadow, black eye-liner, and fake eye-lashes.

"Hey," Sango said as she approached the car.

"Hey, you look...hot! With a capital 'H' and two 't's!

"Ah..."

"Take it as a complim...." Inuyasha started. He seemed to be distracted by something (or someone) else. Sango and Miroku looked towards the house where Inuyasha was staring.

I was standing there in my 'towel' dress and jewel-encrusted heels. My hair was parted on the right side and it was straight, except for some of the top layer, which were in big loose ringlets, which were very bouncy. I had on hot-pink eye shadow with sparkles, black -eye-liner, and I also had on some fake eyelashes, and my blush made my cheek bones look very distinguished. No wonder he was staring at me! I mean...what?

"Hey guys!" I semi-yelled. "How do I loo...AHHHH!"

OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG! I did NOT just fall! I lifted my head to see Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha staring at me wide-eyed. Could I be an even bigger FREAK?!

"You 'looked' flawless, up until the part where you fell flat on your face," Inuyasha said trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Thanks..." I said brushing off the little dust on my dress. Oh no. I hope I'm not blushing! You KNOW how I get when I blush!

Sango and I climbed into Miroku's car and we were off.

"Man, I'm so nervous! I hope Hojo likes my outfit!"

"Don't worry! He's gonna love it!" Sango reassured me.

"Yeah, and even if he doesn't, he'll be so drunk that he'll think you're hot anyways!" Inuyasha mindlessly said.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku scolded him.

"No, he's probably right..." I said starring out the back seat window.

Inuyasha ever-so-slightly glanced back at me. "Kagome, you know I'm joking. You look really good tonight."

WHY. Why did he have to say that?! Now my cheeks were pink x infinity! (xtimes)

"Whatever..." I said getting out of the car once it came to a stop.

We didn't go into The Riot right away, we stood a while, wanting to arrive fashionably late.

"NOW can we go inside?!" I shivered. "It's so cold, and I don't think frost bite is a really good look for me."

Inuyasha laughed, putting his arm around me and dragging me into the big building. "Yeah, why not."

Miroku, following Inuyasha's foot-steps, put HIS arm around Sango.

"Ahem, WHAT do you think you're doing?" Sango said putting her arm around his waist.

"Who? Me?!" Miroku answered looking behind him. Sango laughed and just enjoyed the moment, I mean....what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE RIOT LOBBY...

The lobby was a small room, used just for admission and a place to keep your belongings safe.

"I've got admission," Inuyasha said.

"Well I'll go put your jacket away then," I offered as he took his jacket off and handed it to me.

Our hands touched for only a few seconds, but it felt like time stood still jsut then. I guess I gaped out for a few seconds, because Inuyasha lifted my chin with his fingers and looked into my eyes,(God, I hope I'm not drooling!) his eyes were so soft. Then all of a sudden.....some asshole just knocked into me, almost sending me flying of my feet, but since Inuyasha and I were in such close range, he wrapped his arms around me, as if protecting me, my hands on his chest.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked looking down into my eyes. All I could do was knod my head. "Watch where the hell you're going!" he shouted at whoever had bumped into me. And, since there IS such thing as 'cruel irony', Kikyo turned around. I turned to look at her.

"Disease in a box...how quaint," I said, looking disgusted.

"I didn't come here to be insulted!" she hissed.

"Oh, that's right!" Miroku said, showing up with Sango's hand in his hand! (I HAD to gap at that!). "You came to TRY and come between Kagome and Inuyasha!" At that comment we pushed away from each other and Inuyasha went to pay admission and put his own jacket away.

"Yea, right," Kikyo snorted, looking at Kagome's dress. "By the way, I LOVE your dress!" she said truthfully. Inuyasha walked back just in time to here this.

"Thanks! I love your dress too! I use to have one just like it...when it was in style..." and with that I stalked past her, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango trailing me, laughing their heads off.

---------------------------------------

This chapter is kinda short but I need some help with a few things before I post the next chapter!!! okay so WHEN you guys review i need to know who kagome's dad should be, and i need someone else to be in love with kagome as complicated as that sounds, so is there someone else who likes her or something? or like a made up person haha i have the next chapter done but i need some more ideas!! thanks a lot for EVERYONE who reviewed! not many people but still haha and thank you so much luvinukagome!!! i've put your ideas into consideration, you should get a trophy for that lol i mean...what?


	4. Misleading

**CONFESSIONS OF A BACK UP DANCER KAGOME STYLE**

**Misleading**

The riot was HUGE. To the right was the ever-changing dance floor that had a lot of people dancing on it and to the right was the bar. Up ahead was a big sitting area and behind that there was a stairwell....

"I'll be right back, i'll get us a few drinks," Inuyasha said as he walked away.

"Alright," Miroku said back.

When he was out of ear shot I looked at both Miroku and Sango. "Okay spill. What's the haps?!"

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?! You two are HOLDING HANDS! That's not normal!"

"Well don't tell anyone, but..." Miroku looked behind him to make sure no one was eaves dropping, "but Sango JUST agreed to be my girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!" Sango and I shouted together.

"It's not like that!" Sango started. "He bet me that Kikyo would be here and I told him that she wouldn't show up cuz she'd be crying over Inuyasha, and guess what? She HAD to show up!"

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"SO, if she was wrong she'd have to hold hands with me whenever I felt like it, and if I lost, i'd have to leave, But I WON!" he started laughing insanely when Inuyasha showed up. "Sucka!" Miroku pointed at Sango who just glared at him and grabbed a drink from Inuyasha and slammed it down.

"Whoa! You might wanna go easy there, Sango! The night's still young!" Miroku teased.

"Remember this: We're NOT dating," she threatened.

I grabbed the alcoholic beverage from Inuyasha and slowly started drinking it.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you don't drink, Kagome! Here, let me take that from you..." Inuyasha went to grab it from me when I also slammed my drink down my throat.

They all just stared at me.

"What? Haven't you ever seen me drink before?" I asked, slamming yet another.

"Yea, but you KNOW how you are. You're an easy drunk!" Inuyasha remembered.

"Pffft...No I'm not! You guys are all crazy!" I said stupidly as I slammed yet another shot of vodka.

"Take the drinks away!" Sango yelled, grabbing the tray and taking it back to the counter.

Okay so MAYBE they were right. Maybe I WAS an easy drunk but what of it?! I was here to have a good time was I not?

"Kagome! I'm glad you're here! Do you wanna dance?"

I turned around to find HOJO looking at me. OMG and I was DRUNK! But I wasn't gonna let that stop me! And besides, he was WAY cute tonight!....

"Definately!" I pushed my empty shot glass to Inuyasha, who looked at me dumbfoundedly.

"Great!"

We headed for the dance floor and he put his arm around my waste, and put his hand in mine. We slow danced to 'She WIll Be Loved' by Maroon Five. (BEST love song EVER)

------------------------------------------

BACK WITH INUYASHA....

'What the HELL does she see in him?!' He thought watching Hojo put his arms around Kagome. It made him sick, even though Hojo was one of his friends, he couldn't stand Kagome being held by someone else...

'Wait one God damned minute!' he thought to himself. (Miroku and Sango had gone somewhere and he was left sulking alone). 'What am I thinking?! Yeah, I care for Kagome, but NOT like THAT!' 'DENIAL' that little voice in his head taunted. Then as he was watching them, Hojo tilted his head towards a confused Kagome and he kissed her, hard, from his point of view. Anger shot through his veins and he tried to remain calm, ' I mean , what if she's enjoying it...." But she wasn't kissing him back, then Hojo's hand that was around Kagome, started to wander down and he was now feeling underneath her skirt! His other hand holding her back for support. 'What the HELL does he think he's doing?!' That was the last straw!

-------------------------------------------

BACK TO KAGOME.....

OMG! This is a dream come true! I'm ACTUALLY dancing with HOJO! But I'm kinda out of it, I'll just rest my head on his shoulder....

Then he KISSED me! OMG! But it didn't feel right, as crazy as that sounds! I mean, I was in LOVE with the kid, but why do I feel this way? What am I talking about?! He's kissing me and I'm not kissing him back! OMG, am I just imagining it, or is his hand wandering down to my.....OMG what the HELL does he think he's doing?!....AHHHH!

I was pulled away thank god! OMG I don't feel so good.....two people had me in their arms and were now dragging me away, I slowly closed my eyes and the last thing I saw was Inuyasha stomping over to Hojo.....

--------------------------------------------

HAHAHA! a bit nasty but it's getting interesting right? haha I was gonna make this chapter longer, but i decided to make you guys wait haha i still need some answers about who should like kagome! I'm thinking naraku, but would that be kinda twisted?.....let me know!!! luv ya all!


	5. Inner Strength

**CONFESSIONS OF A BACK UP DANCER**

" WHAT do u think you' re doing!" Inuyasha spat as he put Hojo's collar in his fist.

"Whoa, man. Cool it! Besides, I thought you were with Kikyo..."

Inuyasha shuddered at the very name.

"Well...which is it?" Hojo asked raising his right eyebrow.

"What?" Inuyasha spat, tightening his grip on Hojo.

"Kikyo...or Kagome..."

Inuyasha pushed Hojo over one of the tables and started to walk away saying "This isn't over..."

"Lay her here," Sango commanded Miroku.

They were back at their cushioned sofa chair, and Sango put a couple throw pillows under Kagome's head. Then she felt her temperature.

"Did you hear what happened to that girl in the 10th grade...," Miroku's voiced trailed off.

Shocked, Sango looked up to meet Miroku's eyes. "That's NOT going to happen to her," she said rather strictly.

"She only had a few drinks, but it was hard liquor.." but Sango cut him off.

"She's a cheap drunk, but she's careful. She won't have alcohol over - dose or whatever the hell that girl had too. It WON'T happen."

Kagome groaned.

"Sing to her," Miroku said.

"Come again...?"

"To keep her awake, come on, that's the only reason that they lost that other girl, they didn't keep her awake."

"I know...but what do I sing!"

Miroku mocked her "But what do I sing. Pffft. You two always free style, just make something up."

Feeling embarrassed, she told Miroku to cover his ears. He stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"Pleeeeeeaase," Sango said fluttering her eyelashes. (This was something Sango and Kagome did from time to time to get what they want).

Miroku sighed, and covered his ears. When Sango turned around again, he clicked 'record' on his cell phone.

'I'm gonna kill him, im gonna kill him, i'm gonna kill him...' was running through Sango's mind. 'k, what the hell do I sing!'...

**Gotta find your inner strength**

**If you don't then just throw life away**

'oops! maybe I shouldn't have said that part...' Sango thought as she turned to see if Miroku heard that...but he didn't.

**Gotta learn to rely on you**

**Beauty, strength and wisdom too**

**You're beautiful inside and out**

**Lead a great life without a doubt**

**Don't need a man to make things fair**

**Exploring life, you know you'll have me there**

**Listen girl cuz you know its true...**

**In the end all you've got is you**

click

'Huh...' Sango thought turning around to find Miroku playing with his cell phone.

"Oh, sorry I thought I heard it ringing," he lied.

Kagome groaned and her eyes started to open.

oooo, haha omg im so sorry! i haven't updated in like 293587028354398 years! haha no not really but yea, i've gotten side tracked and am now back in the game! so tell me if u guys want something to happen!

luvs it-


	6. Papparazzi

**CONFESSIONS OF A BACK UP DANCER**

Inuyasha made his way back to the group and practically pushed Sango onto the floor so that he could be beside me. I knew I heard Sango's voice singing to me, but when I opened my eyes and found Inuyasha sitting there, I did a double take.

"Owww..." Sango said as Miroku helped her up.

"Kagome are you alright!" Inuyasha asked, pushing my bangs away from my eyes.

"Now I am... what happened?" I sat up instantly remembering Hojo. "Where's Hojo!" I demanded.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "He left."

I started to lay down again, and Sango took it as me fainting again.

"Miroku! I thought you said singing would help!" she said angrily.

"It did, thank you Sango, I just feel kinda out of it. I really don't wanna ruin the party, so i'll just go up stairs for a bit..."

I tried to get up, I really did, but I just couldn't. I felt like I weighed 9485023875 tonnes.

"Here, let me help you," Inuyasha said lifting me, bridal style.

I liked it, but I felt semi - embarrassed and I felt my cheeks heating up once again. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him getting up.

"Soooo...," Miroku whistled.

Sango rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's dance."

It felt like there we were upstairs a million staircases later.

The second floor of the Riot, was secretly named 'kissing booths' but i've never actually been up here myself. I opened my eyes and looked around. There WERE booths up here, couples were entering and exiting like crazy, they weren't very wide, you could get you and your partner in there and that was about it, and there were velvet curtains hanging from the entrances.

I thought Inuyasha was loosing his mind. I mean...he was entering a booth!

"Where are we...?" I asked, playing dumb.

In the booth was a cushioned seat for one person, I guess someone got to sit on it and someone got to stand... how odd...and yippee! I got to sit.

Inuyasha felt my temperature and asked if I was feeling better, I told him I was perfectly fine.

"You just passed out, how can you be 'perfectly' fine?" he laughed at me.

I made a pouty face and crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from him.

Inuyasha did the same, but stared right at me.

Not being able to stand it any longer, I looked right into his soft eyes. Without speaking, it was like he was trying to tell me something, but he was only a man, it takes a woman to do that kind of work.

"Are you being funny?" I glared.

"Haha." He unfolded his arms a little bit. "What do you see in him?" he suddenly said, very seriously.

'What...why's he just staring at me...why won't he look away! I guess I better answer him...after all, I knew who he was talking about.'

"I..I don't know." I said, regretting it right after.

Not being very good with words, Inuyasha just came out and said it. "I know you're reluctant to show it, but I know ..."

'Yes...! you know WHAT goddamn it!' but I didn't say it out loud, I said, "Look, I know what you're thinking, and even though I don't know why I have feelings for him, they're there, and I don't know how to make that clear."

But little did I know, that's not what he was thinking at all.

"What I MEANT to say, was that...(it seemed like he was very unsure as if to say it all at once, or to take it step by step, so he just said it all at once) Look, I've 'liked' you for a while now, and even though i'm no Hojo, I think I could give you what you want and need. It was only a kiss but it seemed more than that...," and with that he was speechless and his face was 4857209845729385 times as red mine would ever be!

"Don't talk nonsense," I chuckled, still feeling the alcohol in my system (Inuyasha noticed this too). I saw that he was really uneasy, so I made the first move. (Something I wouldn't even DREAM of doing...but he looked so cute when he's embarrassed...I just couldn't resist...and I was still buzzed).

So I pulled him towards me and locked lips with him, not even thinking about rejection, and he seemed to want to take advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him (since i was sitting down anyways) and he cupped my chin in his hand, and his other hand was supporting my head.

'OMG I could drown in this kiss right now...'

I was feeling rather sexy, so I undid a couple buttons on his shirt. He took note of this and started to unzipp my towel... I mean dress.

Then out of nowhere we heard 'HE'S IN THERE!'

Inuyasha zipped up my dress as quickly as possible, and I buttoned up 2 buttons on his shirt, but our lips were still locked. Then we stopped as he grabbed my hand and pushed through the crowd of papparazzi.

DUN DUN DUN hahaha, its kinda short and not my best writing but i'll do better on the next chapter alright! i mean, since they're 'famous celebritys' you gotta have the papparazzi chasing them right? (i just don't know how to spell it lol). And i'm getting pretty much most of the characters involved with the next one so u better read it and review! haha luv ya all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i don't own nothing...cept what i bought,... what i mean is i don't own inuyasha or nething like that lol**

**R&R **PLEASE**! I need to know what you guys think;)**

**CONFESSIONS OF A BACK UP DANCER**

**Who'd like to be the next contestant on 'Save Kagome's Ass?' well step right up we're being chased down by like strange men.**

**"I'm not surprised," Inuyasha cut into my thoughts. "They never come after me when I'm expecting them, and when I'm in the middle of something they're all over my ass," he grunted as we pushed through a crowd on people.**

**We were now downstairs and we looked for Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha spotted them grinding it up on the dance floor, and I was being dragged over to them.**

**"Miroku we gotta go, those bastards are here," Inuyasha sneered.**

**Miroku seemed to know what he was talking about, cuz he grabbed Sango by the waist and led her through the side exit.**

**Okay, I seriously didn't think there was anything wrong with attention, but I guess they're annoyed of it by now, huh? **

**We managed to exit the building unseen, but since we were drunk skunks, we just sat in the car for a while. Miroku and Sango were in the front and Inuyasha and I were taking up the back.**

**"Do you think they'll find us here?" Miroku asked.**

**"Four teenagers in a fogged up non-moving car...hmmm nope not suspicious at all," Sango said enthusiastically. I laughed at that.**

**"And besides, you can't park here," Inuyasha stated as he put his arm around me and my head fell right onto his shoulder.**

**"What makes you say that?" **

**Inuyasha pointed at numerous signs that said:**

**-No Parking**

**-Military Zone**

**-Parking Prohibited**

**-Violaters will be towed**

**At this Miroku started up the car. I know, I know, don't drink and drive. But when you're drunk and have a really hot guy stroking your cheek, you don't really notice these kinds of things. But Sango did.**

**"Watch where you're going!" she screamed when we swirved a bit.**

**"I am. God loosen up a bit!" Miroku responded.**

**I think I passed out for a bit cuz when I opened my eyes we were outside Inuyasha's mansion. I rubbed my eyes, obviously forgetting I had tonnes of make up on, I mushed it all together (but I hadn't noticed).**

**"What're we doing?" I asked lazily.**

**"Well, "Inuyasha started, "since it's like, what 10? We're just gonna chill and watch a movie."**

**Miroku tried to help me out of the car, and I took a look at my surroundings. As I made my way to the front door, reality kicked me in the ass so hard I fell to my knees... or it was that flower pot I didn't see, but that's besides the point. What I meant was he's being nice, and i've never been to Inuyasha's house before! Okay twice, but never on the inside. He said: Wait here, you're filthy. Okay it was after cheerleading and they dropped me in the mud, but come on! And what about what happened tonight! I never expected THAT to happen tonight, or the thing about Hojo...shudder**

**"You alright?" Miroku asked me.**

**"Yea, thanks, i'm just suffocating in this dress."**

**As I turned around I found myself in a BIG lobby. There were plush seats, jewel encrusted mirrors, and a maid. I've heard about Calpernia, their black maid (not being racist or anything) but I half expected her to exist. It was all I could do to from patting myself in the back, I mean I made it INSIDE.**

**"Wait, let me get the visual," Calpernia said as she 'wiped' her eyes as if it were a windshield. Then she smiled. "This CAN'T be Kikyo. My goodness Inuyasha! Why haden't you found her sooner! She's MUCH better than that lardass..." but Inuyasha stopped her rambling when he saw me blushing like mad.**

**"Cal..."**

**"Sorry," she giggled. "Make yourself at home." And with that she disappeared.**

**Sango and Miroku were no where insight and I found out later on that they pretty much lived here themselves and had extra clothes here and everything!**

**I found myself alone again, staring out the window, wondering what it is I should've said. Then I looked for Inuyasha. He was standing at the top of the stairs and his eyes said 'what the hell are you doing?' So I climbed the stairs and found him in his room.**

**His room was gigantic. There wasn't much in it though. Trophys, a HUGE bed, tv, stereo, bathroom, and a patio sundeck thinger.**

**I was still in a daze so I closed the door behind me and looked into his eyes, even though he wasn't necessarily looking at me. Then I said, "This is the point where I don't know what we are..." Then I froze. SHIT! I did NOT just say that! I avoided further contact with his eyes, for it seemed everytime I did, unwanted words would come out.**

**"Sorry, I was being stupid..." I finished off.**

**"Shut up, don't say stuff like that." He had made his way over to me without me knowing and he put his arms around me. "I meant all that stuff I said at the riot." **

**At this point I had totally forgotten what he said back there... but he continued.**

**"..i'm not repeating myself though." And I could tell HIS cheeks were flushing now cuz he let go of me and turned away, looking in his closet. "Kagome, I think I'm...I think i'm in... " Then he stopped to catch his breath. "IthinkI'minpossiblyinlovewithyou," he jumbled his words together, but I still got what he said, and OMG.(haha)**

**"You say its love, but I don't know. Are you gonna pull any stunts on me like you did on Kikyo today! Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebodys place. When you turn around will you recognize my face as MINE and not HERS! WE LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE!" If I said Kikyo's name out loud one more time I probably would've spat it out like rotten eggs.**

**"She has baby fat...remember?" And with that he threw at me a black zip up hoodie, a grey tshirt that said ' 07 ' (my lucky/favorite number!) and green sweatpants. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Those clothes were from when I was 10 or something so they'll probably fit you." Then he entered the bathroom.**

**I decided to use this time to try on the clothes he threw at me. He was right, the tshirt fit nicely, but I had to roll the sweatpants over a couple times for them to fit better. And the sweater looked like I stole it from a guy, but it fit properly.**

**Inuyasha came out as I folded my dress, "Haha, I knew they'd fit you."**

**"Shut up..." I said punching his arm as he walked past me.**

**We entered the hallway again and were stopped by Calpernia.**

**"Here, baby. Let me take that for you," she said sweetly, taking my dress for me, "i'll have it washed and dried by tomorrow, no I insist," she walked off as I tried to refuse.**

**"Awww, she's so sweet..." I said to myself, since Inuyasha had disappeared again. "Inuyasha?"**

**"Over here!" he shouted down the hall.**

**I ran over to him as he entered a room with double doors.**

**I stood in awe. There was a gigantic big screem tv, all the nintendo systems and games ever made, 84270548534573495 cds and dvds (to make an estimate...) and there were more stuff, but I didn't notice cuz I was stunned at the display in front of me. Miroku and Sango were LAUGHING. I mean SANGO. Something is DEFINATLEY going down. Inuyasha was just looking through his stack of dvds.**

**"Are you keeping something from me?..."I interrupted them.**

**They both looked over at me, still laughing and Miroku answered, "Nothing that comes to mind."**

**I put my hands on my hips. I had a vague idea what WAS going on.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SORRY! i know its kinda getting off topicish, but this night is important for what's gonna happen next! so you'll have to stick with me :P haha, Don't worry im NOT dead haha;) so just tell me what you guys think so far? luv ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Confessions: chapter 8

"So...you're telling me no flowers are blooming your guys' way?" I asked Sango and Miroku, who looked up at me but then looked back at each other.

Sango got up and dragged me out of the room.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"You know exactly what's on my mind, now SPILLLLL," I slurred.

"Okay fine. I don't know, but I guess he's kinda sweet...," she was looking at her feet.

"NO WAY!" I screamed.

"SHHHHHH!" Sango shushed me by covering my mouth. "This doesn't mean anything you got that?"

"Yea...right...whatever..." and with that I started laughing, then walked back into the room.

Sango's 'secretly' had a crush on Miroku since forever ago. And, of course, he's had one on her since forever ago aswell. Only problem is that he's quite the flirt, which is a major turn-off for Sango; she'd prefer to be the only one and not just Tuesdays dessert(then again who would?).

We re-entered the room to find Inuyasha putting a dvd into the dvd player and Miroku checking out the back of the cover. Sango and I made our way over to the couch. And Inuyasha and Miroku soon followed. To my surprise Inuyasha sat right beside me.

"Are you okay now?" he asked me.

"Am I okay? I was wondering about YOU." I responded.

"What?..." he asked, slightly confused.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he looked like he saw a ghost.

I stood up. "You're just messing with my mind!"

He half giggled. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"You can stop trying, you've done more than enough to get my attention, trust me. And stop making excuses, I know you want to be with me."

Sango and Miroku had made their way to the hallway by now.

"I CAN'T try any harder than I do. All the reasons I gave, and the excuses I made for you, I'm pretty much broken in two by now!"

"I wish you'd unclench your fists," he said. I looked at my hands, they weren't even clenched...

"It's a saying," he laughed.

"I'm not mad, I just...I've been waiting here for you as retarded as that sounds..." I tried to back away but i tripped over God knows what, and found myself in Inuyasha's arms.

"You're such a goof," he chuckled. "I know we'll probably do some fighting, but it's nothing we can't handle. In the position you're in, you pretty much need me."

I got to my feet and slightly pushed him away.

"DO i need you?"

"Want and need are pretty much the same thing."

What was he saying!

He grunted and turned away. Then he turned around and asked,"I want to get to know you better Kagome, so how about we go step by step?"

I was absolutely stunned. This was totally NOT like Inuyasha! I just stared.

"I'll take that as a no..." and with that he started to walk away.

"WAIT!" I almost screamed it.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'd like that." I said in an almost scarce voice. But it was enough for him. He smiled and held me in his arms. I think I passed out in ashtonishment to what I had just done, cuz when I opened my eyes, it was morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think i've lost my edge:( I don't know where I want to go with this anymore. I mean, i know its not like inuyasha to do that, but there really is NO other way of getting that out lol. hopefully you guys will like the next chapters tho, this is where it kinda all starts if that makes any sense. hmmm well r&r i guess guys.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"I'm up! I'm up..." I responded to whomever was talking to me.

I opened up my eyes again and saw Sango jumping onto the double bed. She got under the blankets with me.

"I CAN'T believe you said YES!" she shrieked.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head,"It's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend or anything."

"What? So you didn't want to!"

"No, don't get me wrong its a wonderful thought. But come on, its Inuyasha; he's not really like that, is he?"

"Like what? And come ON. I probably know him better than anybody else, besides Miroku, and he hardly ever jokes around."

"Yea, well...HEY," I said suddenly wide awake,"What's going on with you and Miroku! We're all alone now so you HAVE to tell me! You guys are going out right! RIGHT!"

"Kagome! Be quiet. And it's not official or anything, it's just, I don't know..."

"I don't know," I mocked her. "Yea right, don't give me that."

I got out of bed and she pounced on me. I carried Sango out of the room as she told me the directions to the kitchen, since we were still at Inuyashas.

Me, being the clutz I am, fell down the stairs. But Sango, being the smartass she is, grabbed on to the railing, leaving me to fall to my doom. As I started to get up, I heard laughing and turned around to find Miroku coming over to me.

"Hey, ya goof. Didn't talk to you much last night," he kissed me on the forehead.

Miroku's such a sweetie, he's like the older brother I never had.

"What's with everyone and calling me a goof lately?" I asked as Miroku guided me to the kitchen. Sango had ran ahead of us.

"Well, 1) you are. And 2)...well you are."

"Shut up," I said, fake punching him.

"Ouch, you really know where it hurts!"

I rolled my eyes. We entered the kitchen. Inuyasha was sitting at the very end of the rectangular table. I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror beside me. EWWWW. How I had missed looking into one earlier I had no idea. I had make up smudged under my eyes. I took off what I could my fingers then side swept my bangs so that they coverd my eyes. Then I made my way beside Inuyasha.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey back," I answered.

We ate breakfast in silence. Sango and I got changed and were going to my place. Inuyasha lead us to the door.

"I'll phone you guys later okay?"

"Okay," I said. Then I did something I kinda regreted; I kissed him. But I did it quickly then walked away just as fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just thought of the BEST plot ever. wow im a genius in the making (h) lol well im just putting the finishing touched on the next chapter so stay tuned

REVIEW PLEASE;)

infinite x's and o's


	10. Chapter 10

(don't worry, there is still going to be dancing and all that hip-hop in the future...I just like to fill in the details on the way...)

CONFESSIONS OF A BACKUP DANCER

disclaimer: i have nothing.

CHAPTER 10: the apology

"Honey, I'm home!" I always say that when I come home to an empty house.

"Ew...I hope you're not referring to your brother..."

I shot Sango a look that seemed to say 'would you ever say that to YOUR brother...didn't think so.'

We went straight to my room to shower, change, and talk.

"So, like, you didn't really talk to Inuyasha this morning; how come?" Sango asked entering the bathroom, as I exited it.

"Yea, well, what was I _supposed_ to say to him? I mean, I like Hojo remember?" I entered my gigantic closet and started to look for something comfy to get into.

"Well you coul - SHOULD have said something, ANYTHING would've worked. I mean, now he's gonna think you don't like him and - what do you mean! You still have the hots for Hojo after last night!"

Oh, that's right. I had forgotten that he was pretty much all over me last night...

"Well..he WAS drunk...I mean we pretty much ALL were - "

"That is NO excuse," Sango came into my closet with me, "Inuyasha didn't try anything rude and he was 'drunk' too." She left to go blow-dry her hair.

Awe! Now that I think of it, it WAS very gentleman-like of him...AH! _What_ am I saying! This was that same guy who's brother I wanted to -

Sango broke into my thoughts as we both tied up our hair, "You should really give Inuyasha a chance, I mean, he's liked you for a while now-"

"WHAT!" I dropped my sweatpants to my feet before I could get them on.

"Heh?" Sango looked baffled at my sudden outburst,"Oh, didn't I tell you?..." she slowly inched backwards a bit, remembering she probably said no such thing.

"Uh... I think I'd _remember_ if you told me somebody I like, likes me!"

"Yea, well you wouldn't have acted the same around him if you did know. And besides, you - so you DO like him back!" she swatted me with a t-shirt before she put it on. I pulled up my pants and ran after her to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be so clueless anyways," she finished off.

"What's THAT suppose to mean? I can take a hint..."

Sango raised her right eyebrow at me (she was very good at that...) "Oh right, of course. I TOTALLY forgot. You knew this WHOLE time didn't you," she mocked, picking up an apple and taking a gigantic bite out of it.

I blushed. Gawd, Sango really knew how to emphasize what she meant...

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do now?" I asked her, taking her apple away and having a few bites for myself.

Sango took out a couple glasses and poured some good ol' five alive in each and passed me a glass, "Well talk to him first, and then I guess I could get a few words in for you-"

There was a knock at the door.

I put my half finished glass of five alive on the table and went to go check on who it was.

I opened the door to find Inuyasha and Miroku standing there," Uh...what are you guys doing here?" was all I could come up with.

"Awe, darling, its SO nice to see you too!" Miroku squished my face together with his left hand and stalked past me, probably off to find Sango...

"Come on in," I rolled my eyes at Miroku and Inuyasha laughed and walked past me and I closed the door and followed them into the kitchen.

Inuyasha's body spray smelt _really_ nice...cough, I mean i'm not turned on...who said that?

"Sango, dear!" Miroku acknowledged her.

Sango spat out her juice in front of her," What are you guys doing here!" she was probably paranoid cuz she had no make-up on.:O She grabbed the newspaper that happened to conveniently be nearby and started to 'read' it. Upside-down.

"Sango, no need to hide such a beautiful face," Miroku took the paper away from her and kissed her on the cheek. She turned a slight shade of pink, rolled up the newspaper and whacked it over his head before leaving the room with a, "Hey, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a seat at the Island we had in our kitchen and when Miroku followed after Sango, he motioned me to his lap.

I wanted to slap him, I really did; but I didn't.

He put his arms around me and layed his chin on my right shoulder. I didn't really think much of it, since we were holding each other practically all night last night...it just made me smile knowing he actually cared unlike all those guys who the next day are like 'oh...well I don't remember what happened...'

(cough i mean that hasn't happened to me before - what are you talking about...)

"Sorry I kinda didn't say anything back at your house...," I opened my mouth and THOSE words just _had_ to come out...well that's gonna fuck me up in the long run...

"Don't be, I don't really understand what's going on myself you know."

"Well,...what are you thinking?" I asked. There was a small silence and I slapped myself over the head. seriously, never ask a guy that Inuyasha laughed then answered me, "Well, I'm thinking that I like to be around you."

I cocked my eyebrow up at nobody in particular. Was this actually _Inuyasha_ talking to me...did I _actually_ feel the _same_ way...I felt like ripping my hair out. God; I think WAY too much. Being a girl sucks.Well... you know

I got out of his grasp and stood across the Island from him. I looked at him good.

We just kinda looked into each others eyes, like I can't even explain it. Like, he's a jerk, then he makes out with me in the 'kissing' booth at the riot...then Sango and I stay the night over at his house...then he comes over...somebody tell me when in GODS name he's _EVER _came over before.

I took an apple from the basket in front of me and took out a knife from a drawer beneath me. I looked at Inuyasha who was still looking at me. I'm so wierd, I know...but I started to cut up the apple...o). I started eating a slice. When I finished, I took a slice and started feeding it to Inuyasha. Shockingly enough, he ate it...in one bite...but he still ate it. Then he took one and started feeding it to me. I'm guessing he thought I could swallow the whole damn thing cuz he shoved it in my mouth. I choked on it and spat it out onto the floor. I looked up at him. He was either trying to contain a laugh or he had trouble breathing. I picked up the knife and smashed an apple slice with the side of it. I smushed the apple mush onto his cheek and starred at him. He licked off what he could reach, then leaned forward and I licked off the rest. When there was no more apple on him I kissed him on the cheek, smiled and headed for the living room.

That little 'moment' kinda answered all my questions. If we can be stupid together, we can _be_ together. Random moments are what I live for, and I doubt Inuyasha has had too many in the past.

But the scene in front of me made me forget everything I was thinking. I mean if you saw Sango and Miroku making out on _your _couch, I think you would too.

I almost squealed my excitement, but Inuyasha came around me and covered my mouth, picked me up and went back into the kitchen. When we were safely back in there we didn't make a sound. But that didn't stop _them _from making any!

"Think we can top them?" Inuyasha whispered into my ear.

If I were a snowman, I would have melted. But I'm not,... so my knees gave way instead.

I gave him a smirk that I hope was as seductive as I meant it to be. Well I guess it was cuz I was suddenly pressed up against my refridgerator and Inuyasha's lips were locked with mine. I have no idea how long we were making out for, but our hands were all OVER each other. Then I pushed him up against the Island if ne1 doesn't know what that is, its like this counter in your kitchen that happens to be in the middle of everything. I remembered we wanted to 'top' Miroku and Sango, so I sent the metal basket of fruit flying onto the ground as I pushed Inuyasha on top of it. He looked stunned, but what can I say? You can't exactly just stand there when you're making out like that!

I got right on top of him after that and we started kissing somemore. I still couldn't believe it was happening, but I decided to make it count. Right when we started to get things heated up there just HAS to be an interruption! And wow, you guessed it, somebody _else _was at the door!

Inuyasha and I both groaned our signs of annoyance as I jumped off the counter and ran to the mirror in the hallway to fix up my hair.

When I opened the door, I think my heart sank a bit. It was Hojo.

I just stood there, staring at him. I didn't know what to say. But then he spoke.

"Uhm, Kagome...hi," he looked nervous, he wasn't looking at me directly in the eye. "Uhm, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what happened last night. It was rude of me and totally un-called for, and I just wanted to come by and apologize. Here, these are for you," he pushed a dozen red roses into my arms, and that's when the drama began.

If Hojo was an asshole in actual reality, I would've threw the flowers to the ground, stomped on them, spat on them a couple times, pick them up and shove them in his face. But he was the same guy that I has a huge crush on yesterday. So instead I said:

"Hojo...uhm, thanks, but I can't accept these. They're beautiful, but you're just wasting your time, and money."

He didn't seem to get that I wanted him to leave and never come back, but that was clearly not gonna happen.

"Kagome, no, I got these for you. I know this won't erase anything that I've done -"

"Kagome, who's there?" I heard voices coming from the living room.

I had totally forgotten that I wasn't home alone and began panicking. Sango came around the corner and stopped immediately when she saw who WAS at the door. Miroku ran into her, but didn't freeze up when he saw that Hojo was at the door. He blew up.

"The NERVE of you showing up here!" Miroku had his finger pointed in Hojo's direction as he stepped outside. "What ARE you doing here anyway!"

"Well I came to apologize to Kagome about my behavior last night-"

"You can't just show up _now, _I mean, you were a perv.," Sango abbreviated. She was standing against the door frame with her arms crossed.

Miroku started firing up again, saying God knows what. I was just standing there, shocked as ever, looking down at the beautiful flowers. Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha pushes past Sango, grabs the flowers from my arms, throws them onto the pavement, stomps on them a couple times, spits on them numerous times, picks them up and shoves them in Hojo's face. wow talk about irony...

"I want you to take your flowers, your fake apology, and your ugly face and get the hell out of here," those words that came from Inuyasha's mouth were so stern, I didn't know what to do, so I just kinda, stood there. I felt like a fool.

-----------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? Sorry it kinda took me a while to get this chapter up! I was working on my other story 'Fairy Tales' (its quite the gooder you might wanna check it out;)) but yes, my computer is like, virus over-load so it might take a bit for me to get a hold of one for a bit lol, but the stories will be updated, don't worry! haha. So tell me what you guys like, what you didn't like, nething would be nice, if you want something in there, tell me and i'll see what i can whip out from under my sleeves :) haha, well im off for now. ciao!

REVIEW! and I will love you forever! (cough well..._you_ know.)


End file.
